Comfortable Silence
by Itako no Anna Kyoyama
Summary: [RenxAnna]Anna and Ren are sharing just another quiet afternoon together as they wait for Yoh to return from shopping, yet, Anna must prove to herself that she is loyal to Yoh...[One shot! First fic, humerous and well written, I promise!]


My first fic, and a one shot. Softly inspired by Chibi Ra-chan, and greatly inspired by my fiancé, whom I met under the name 'Tao Ren', while under my Anna name.

This one is for you, Koi

Disclaimer.: The only thing I own is this piece of fiction. Unfortunatly.

**----------Comfortable Silence---------**

It wasn't like it mattered, really.

She was engaged to Yoh. So of course it didn't matter.

She was loyal, after all. She had her pride, her dignity.

So what if she spent nearly every day in the Chinese's company? So what if they actually managed to make each other smile once in a while? They were what some would call 'friends'. That was all.

Staring at the male sitting across from her, sipping his third bottle of milk in a most nonchalant, bored manner, she reassured herself of these things. After all, she was still faithfully training Yoh, and being the normal ice queen everyone expected her to be. So what if she sometimes let down that facade in the company of Tao Ren, and what did it matter if he did the same with her?

Across the table, the silent cow-lick wielder could feel the heavy weight of the blonde's steady gaze upon him. He ignored it to finish his milk, letting the last delicious drop swirl over his tongue before he acknowledged her piercing gaze. They sat like this, for a long moment, simply staring at each other, his goldenrod to her deep black. It was not uncomfortable, because this was the silence they usually shared, an understood relationship. They relaxed, and did not bring up the problems of the world around them when they were together. It was the closest to a real friendship either had experienced in a long time. Occasionally, they would shoot light-hearted insults back and forth, or comment on the idiocy of someone around them, but mostly, it was like this--silent.

It was like the two had a silent agreement between them. She didn't boss him around, and he didn't impale her upon his hourikan--he normally didn't hit girls, but Anna just happened to be one of the people that knew how to push all the right buttons.

But the Tao didn't know what was going on in the head of the blonde Itako seated across from him. He wouldn't know, until she acted. There was something in her eyes, though...

Still the silence stretched, and something seemed to change this time. There was a lull to it, and then it slowly became uncomfortable. Ren felt the tension in the air shift, and nearly jumped when Anna's palms smacked against the wooden table as she stood, rather abruptly. The male blinked at her, watching her walk briskly around the table to stand in front of him, her eyes flaring with undisguised anger. Tao Ren almost backed away as she hovered over him, those flames dancing in her eyes. Almost.

"Nani, Anna..?"

What had gotten her so pissed off all of the sudden? What the hell?

The Itako simply glowered at him, her hands defiantly on her hips, entire stance screaming 'predator!'. He started to stand, and was surprised yet again when her hand fisted in his collar and 'assisted him'. And even more so when her lips were suddenly pressed against his.

It took a moment for the Chinese shaman to register this position. His eyes were wide and on her, and with her lips still hungrily devouring his, so her eyes were glaring into his, that same anger there.

Anna kept her lips fastened to his. She had to. She had to prove to herself that she was not attracted to him, and that she was not going to cheat on Yoh--she loved Yoh, right?

So why was she prolonging this kiss? She should have broken it by now, having all the proof she needed...but his taste was so intoxicating...and his lips were so soft. She was starting to loose herself into the kiss, and slid her eyes shut without even realizing it. Her body sank into his and her grip on his collar relaxed...

Yet she didn't even realize she had given into her own test, failed it, until she felt his tongue caressing her lips, coaxing, trying to enter. It was at this moment she pulled away, and her palm met sharply with his cheek, in a sound that resonated through the silence, mingling with the sound of her harsh, erratic breathing, her narrowed eyes on him. The blonde's cheeks were flushed such a dark red, and a surprised Ren was staring at her, his hand on his red cheek, before...

"What the hell was that for? You kissed me, woman!"

"You tried to put your tongue down my throat!"

They glared at each other now, both breathing heavily, sparks flying through the air between them.

She had kissed him.

He had tried to put his tongue in her mouth.

That made them both guilty. But neither would admit it. They simply glared, and it was at this moment that the front door opened, and Yoh stepped in with the bag of groceries clutched to him. He stopped, and blinked, feeling the obvious tension in the air. Normally Anna and Ren got along pretty well...if you could consider never speaking a word to each other 'getting along.' The BOB loving Shaman simply shifted his surprised gaze back and forth between the two. "Uh, guys..?"

No response.

"I'm going to make dinner now, Anna."

This caught the attention of the itako, who tore her gaze from Ren and to her fiancé. That's right. Fiancé. ENGAGED.

"Alright." She told him, and nodded, and took her seat across the table again, her expression back to calm and distant.

Yoh blinked once more at them, watching Ren take his own seat with a 'feh!', before disappearing into the kitchen.

They spared one more look at each other. Another unspoken agreement passed between them.

And then they fell into comfortable silence again.

**-----------Owari!----------**

So, yeah, just something fun. I hope you guys like it, especially my Koi. Maybe I'll post some real fics later...

Or add more one shots.

Depending on reviews, anyways


End file.
